<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so spin the bottle in your brain and match your weakness with a name by soggy_peppers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149896">so spin the bottle in your brain and match your weakness with a name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers'>soggy_peppers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Dare, F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leon is forced to admit something he would rather keep to himself during a game of truth or dare</p><p>title is a lyric from gloom boys by waterparks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so spin the bottle in your brain and match your weakness with a name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the class sat in a circle; Hifumi Yamada was in the center, Leon Kuwata sat across from him, and the rest of their class filled in the spaces between the two. In the center of every student, a bottle of who knows what lay on its side, daring the students to spin it and begin the game of "Spin The Bottle Truth Or Dare" (the name was a work in progress, but no one could think of a better one).</p><p>An uncomfortable, awkward silence filled the room as the students stared at each other and the bottle in front of them. Kyoko Kirigiri decided to break the silence with a simple question: "Who wants to go first?"</p><p>Nobody answered. Makoto Nagei cleared his throat and Leon Kuwata laughed nervously before asking a question in response. "So, um," he began slowly, "can you go over the rules again?" </p><p>Kyoko nodded. "One person, the target, spins the bottle in the middle. The person that it lands on gets to ask the target, the person who spun the bottle, if they would like a truth or a dare. When the target responds, the person the bottle landed on gives them their prompt. It's simple, really."</p><p>Leon thanked her with a nervous giggle, but did not reach for the bottle. In fact, no one did and the awkward silence returned. </p><p>"You're all fuckin' cowards," Mondo Owada spoke as he reached for the bottle. He sat next to Leon and Kyoko was across from him. "If you dumbasses won't do this, I fuckin' will."</p><p>All eyes were on Mondo as his hand gripped the bottle before turning it to the right ever so slightly and then spinning it to the left. The bottle's substance sloshed around as it turned. Eventually, it landed on the girl to the left of Kyoko – Celestia Ludenberg. </p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare. I'm not afraid!"</p><p>Celestia giggled as all eyes went from Mondo to her. "Okay then... I dare you to wear my clip-on drills for the rest of the night!"</p><p>Heat rose to Mondo's cheeks as laughter spread among the group of students. He gave them nasty looks (with the exception of Kiyotaka Ishimaru, of course! Mondo wouldn't dream of giving him a dirty look) before walking over to Celestia and putting his hand out, signifying that he would go through with the dare.</p><p>She delicately took off her impossibly long drills and handed them to Mondo. He grumbled something no one could understand before heading back to his spot, drills in hand. He whispered to Kiyotaka, the man sitting to the right of him, for help putting the hair extensions on. Kiyotaka happily agreed and clipped them onto Mondo's hair, ending the round.</p><p>Toko Fukawa was up next. She shakily grabbed the bottle and spun it. Her hands grabbed her braids anxiously as the bottle went from person to person. "Hu-hurry up, you stupid bottle!" Toko screamed. The bottle, appearing to follow the girl's order, stopped, landing directly onto Sayaka Maizono.</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Tr-truth! No way I'm doing a-any of those crazy d-dares you guys think of!"</p><p>Sayaka giggled, making Toko's cheeks turn a light pink. She looked away, embarrassment taking over her body,  before telling Sayaka to hurry up and give her the "truth" already! "Okay, okay! Let's see... if you could date anyone in this class, who would you date?"</p><p>Toko looked away again, stroking her own hair nervously. "W-well I'm already dating y-you, I d-don't want to be with anyone e-else..." Sayaka smiled at Toko's response, saying how simply adorable it is! </p><p>"Can we get to the next round already?" Leon stated, hand already reaching for the bottle in the center. "Hearing you two gush about how much you love each other is getting... a little boring!"</p><p>Sayaka's face turned pink with embarrassment and Toko apologized. Junko just rolled her eyes and made the bottle to into motion. It turned from person to person until it eventually landed on Junko Enoshima. She asked the question everyone had been asking, he chose truth.</p><p>Junko giggled as a question came out of her mouth: "How many people have you had a crush on in this class?"</p><p>Leon's eyes went wide and a nervous smile was present on his face. He laughed, though it was clear it wasn't because anything was funny. "Well, uh... how do I say this...?" Leon paused, taking a deep breath. "I've, um, I've had crushes on... all... of you guys..."</p><p>Gasps filled the room. No one said anything for a while, but small laughs and whispers popped up every once in a while. Eventually, Hifumi spoke up. "Everyone...? Even... even me?" Leon smiled at him and scratched his neck, nodding. Hifumi's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Do you really mean that? No one's ever had a crush on me–!"</p><p>"Can we... talk about this later? I don't think right now's the right place!" Leon interrupted, heat rising to his neck, ears, and cheeks. Hifumi agreed. An awkward silence filled the air once more before Leon spoke up again. "Can we move on already? Someone else, spin the bottle!"</p><p>The game continued for a few more rounds, but Hifumi couldn't mentally move on from what Leon had said. He... liked Hifumi like that? That was... that was preposterous! There was no way a guy like Leon would ever like a guy like him! Surely... surely Leon was just saying that...</p><p>Shortly after, the game ended. It was getting later and later and Kiyotaka kept saying how he needed to be home by a certain time. Mondo drove him home, then Kyoko and Makoto left; one after another, everyone kept leaving... except for Hifumi and Leon.</p><p>"Hey, man," Leon said, approaching Hifumi. His heart was racing and, truth be told, Hifumi felt the same. "Can we talk about what I said in that one round?"</p><p>Hifumi looked away, anxiously fiddling with the tie he always wore. "Well, I know you were just saying that to make everyone laugh, so what's the point? You wouldn't... you couldn't like anyone like me!"</p><p>Leon raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "...Really, Hifumi? You really think that? What did I do to give you that idea!?" The redhead was honestly shocked; Leon thought the same about Hifumi — there was no way he would ever have a chance with a guy like him — and hearing that Hifumi felt the same... made Leon feel an emotion he wasn't able to identify.</p><p>"It's just that you're so perfect and charming and handsome and I'm... me."</p><p>Leon held Hifumi's hand gently, looking him in the eyes. "You describing me is exactly how I feel about you! I... I still have a crush on you, man, and I-I was nervous you would reject me or something..." Hifumi shook his head and reassured Leon that he would never do anything like that! "You wouldn't? Oh, well, uh... do you wanna maybe... be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Hifumi opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. Instead of attempting to say anything, he just nodded. His hand broke away from Leon's and began flapping up and down, up and down, a sign that he was happy. Leon smiled and hugged his new boyfriend, happy that it all worked out. When he was in Hifumi's arms like that, it was like nothing could go wrong. It was paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>